Doctor Who Reacts To
by TenRose9403
Summary: The Tenth Doctor, The Eleventh Doctor, Jack, Rose, Amy, Donna, River, Danny, Martha, Rory, and Clara all react to popular YouTube videos. This idea is from TheFineBrothers on Youtube because I wanted to do my own version of it. Including the REACT channel.
1. Harlem Shake

**I found this story going through my computer and decided I can re-make this fanfiction. I got this idea from TheFineBrothers. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do no own Doctor Who, TheFineBrothers, or the React series on YouTube. **

**I know a few other stories with the same plot as this: Doctor Who React stories. Since the ones I've seen before are either just companions or just the Doctors, I decided I would make this one. **

**I may or may not add Nine to the story. I find him so amazing and he has so many characteristics to capture, and since I'm not nearly as talented as most of the writers that have Nine in their stories. **

**I also might add more Doctor Who characters, it depends on how popular this story gets and how many requests I get.**

**But here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Doctor Who Reacts To:<strong>

**Viral Videos**

**This Episode: Harlem Shake**

* * *

><p><em>The video begins, and the music starts playing.<em>

**Donna:** Are you serious?

**Martha:** I... knew it!

**Rory:** Oh my God. Harlem Shakes! Oh my God... **He covers his face while laughing.**

_when the chorus comes, everyone begins dancing._

**River:** Oh, okay. Okay... I know what this is, now.

**Ten:** What's with the motorcycle helmet? That's what I don't get. Everything else is... perfectly logical. The underwear and flopping around on the bed? Definitely normal.

**Rose:** He needs to put some pants on. That's all this video needs.

**Amy:** I could watch these all day!

**Eleven:** Another one?

_A new video begins, and the same music begins playing _

**Jack:** Oh! I haven't seen this one!

** Donna:** In school? Last time I checked, schools have gotten very strict. How did those kids get to dance wildly all over the place?

**Martha:** Okay, that's creepy. I don't like clowns.

**Rory:** **mouths the words, then begins nodding his head to the music.**

**River:** **dances wildly to the music** This is called the drunk giraffe. The Doctor taught me.

**Ten:** That's funny, because you notice the little things. Like the people who aren't moving!

**Rose:** I like the guy drinking Starbucks.

**Jack:** Okay, I've seen way too many of these.

_A new video starts, and, of course, the music begins to play_.

**Donna:** Underwater? Is that possible? Oh, who am I kidding? The Doctor is possible, of course dancing underwater is.

**Martha:** Oh, I've seen this one!

**Rory:** There's so many Harlem Shakes. Like, seriously.

**River:** Everyone's like, "Oh my God, we're DONE with this now!"

**Ten:** ...What? Is he in a sleeping bag?

**Rose:** What is going on?

**Amy:** How do they, like... not die? Maybe they're not human. I wouldn't be surprised.

**Eleven:** I can hold my breath that long.

**Jack:** I can't hold my breath that long... I'd die, but I'd come back. Because I'm that awesome.

**Donna:** No clothes, but this is still good.

_The fourth video starts, and once again, the music starts playing._

**Martha:** **gasp** It's PewDiePie!

**Rory:** I love PewDiePie!

**River:** I haven't seen PewDiePie's...

**Ten:** **raises an eyebrow**

_PewDiePie starts dancing in a bikini as a black block covers his... um... area._

**Rose:** Oh, gosh! **laughs **

**Clara:** **laughs while covering mouth**

**Eleven:** ** laughs** What?!

**Jack:** I like this.

**Donna:** **covers face** God.

**Martha:** Why are you making me watch this? **giggles **

_It then shows his girlfriend, Marzia, crossing her arms._

**Video: Oh *bleep*!**

**Rory:** His girlfriend. **chuckles **

**River:** Marzia! **throws hands in the air happily**

**Ten:** Was that his girlfriend? Marzia's her name, right?

_The fifth video begins._

**Rose:** Will it ever end? No, it's never-ending!** chuckles**

**Amy:** No! No! Okay, no more!

**Eleven:** I had another song stuck in my head before I watched these. Maybe because I was at an Elvis concert before I came here.

**Jack:** I actually had a good song stuck in my head today.

_A guy walks in and attacks the guy who is dancing, and finally, the music stops playing._

**Donna:** Oh! I would have done the same thing.

**Martha:** **laughs** Donna would have done that.

**Rory:** Yes! Yes! Finally, someone put a stop to it!

**River:** Mr. Freddy Wong.

**Ten:** **claps **

**Rose:** Thank you.

**Clara:** Freddy W. Oh, Freddy. Thank you.

** Eleven: sigh**I think we've had enough Harlem Shake videos. As much as I enjoy them, they're not cool anymore. Only bow ties, fezzes, Stetsons and glasses are cool. Just not Harlem Shakes.

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Benny:** So, do you like the Harlem Shake?

**Jack:** Yes!

**Donna:** Sometimes, yeah. They are... creative. **chuckles **

**Martha:** When they're funny.

**Rory:** I don't get why people are like... crazy about it.

**River:** It's a love-hate relationship between me and the Harlem Shake videos.

**Ten:** When something gets so... popular you just... ** crazy hand movements, then giggles** you know what I mean? You can't stop watching them until they get annoying.

**Benny:** What is your favorite Harlem Shake video that you've seen?

**Rose:** I don't know, because they're all the same.

**Amy:** The one where the guy pours the milk over his head. That was funny.

**Clara:** The one with the military guys.

**Jack:** PewDiePie!

**Benny:** So you like seeing a grown man in women's underwear?

**Jack:** A man in a women's underwear? Best of both worlds. ** Benny and Rafi laugh** No, it's what YouTube's all about!

**Donna:** The last one. The one where he actually put a stop to it.

**Benny**: A lot of memes and videos online start out loved by all. And after not to long, those same people who think this is the greatest thing of all time-

**Martha:** Hate on it?

**Benny:** Hate it. Why?

**Rory:** I don't know. I'm gonna bring out the inner hipster in me and say that's it just to mainstream now.

**River:** "What's this? This is weird. Okay, this is funny. Now I wanna be a part of it. I'm getting annoyed now. I hate it. Let's all get onto hating the Harlem Shake." It's like a whole community hate.

**Ten:** Humans have short attention span.

**Rose:** People keep hating on them, but it's such a fun thing. Like you can't just be like, "Stop it! Stop having fun!" because that's not cool. Some people haven't had that fun yet.

**Benny:** Well, there have been over 50,000 Harlem Shake videos.

**Clara:** Oh my God! That's too many!

**Benny:** There are so many, why do you think people still want to do them?

** Eleven:** Uh... you've got me. I have NO idea. That's coming from me.

**Jack:** So you can tell your kids and grandkids, "Yeah, I was one of those annoying people."

**Donna:** "This person got a lot of views on their Harlem Shake, and I want to get a lot of views, so I'll make my own."

**Martha:** "Yeah guys, I got a thousand views." "On what video?" "Harlem Shake."

**Benny:** Alright, I'm actually now gonna show you the original Harlem Shake video.

**Rory:** Ooh, yay!

_The original video plays._

**River:** Oh, I've seen this one. Okay. I didn't know it was the original.

**Ten:** Oh! I think I've seen this before! I didn't know this is what started it all, though.

**Rose:** The mask?

**Amy:** Power Rangers... pink onesie? Okay.

**Eleven:** Yeah, this is so lame. It's not as cool as the other ones even though they aren't cool anymore. THE ONES THAT AREN'T COOL ARE COOLER THAN THE FIRST ONE.

**Jack:** It's much more... simple than the ones now. But it's so great!

**Donna:** Yeah, I don't know, guys. I don't know about that... I don't know.

**Benny:** How is it possible that this is the original when it's not even the same?

**Clara:** Probably because someone saw that and thought, "Oh, I can make this better."

**Rory:** It's so stupid, that people thought of a better way to do it.

**River:** I think it's like that old game you'd play in school, Telephone, where you whisper something in someone ear and it can sound like something totally different then what you started with. Basically, you begin with something that changes throughout the game.

**Ten:** Everyone has their own twist to it, or like an extra word or two. So there's like, an evolution of the Harlem Shake.

**Benny:** Do you know the name of the artist who made the song?

**Rose:** Nope.

**Clara:** Oh my God... no!

**Eleven:** ... I thought the song was made for the video! **chuckles**

**Jack:** The artist's probably unhappy. "You play my song all the time! How come you don't know me?"

**Benny:** So, Billboard recently announced they're starting to count YouTube views on songs as part of their Weekly Top 100 music chart.

** Donna:** Ooh.

**Benny:** Because of that, this song was number one the Billboard Top 100.

**Martha:** **gasp** What?

**Rory:** That is so stupid.

**River:** That is SO cool!

**Ten:** **claps** Good job! I don't even know his name! And he's number one!

**Rose:** That being there... doesn't even make any sense. But alright.

**Amy:** Isn't that kind of like there is an ad before a YouTube video? When they count that as a view for the ad? I get so mad at that. No one actually clicks on an ad on YouTube to watch it. Like, are you kidding me? I did not choose to watch that ad!

**Benny:** What do you think about Billboard for doing that?

**Clara:** I mean, if I was the guy that made the song, I'd be totally for it.

**Jack:** I think it's cool that they're involving YouTube, and they're getting YouTube some credit.

**Donna:** Nobody likes the real song, they just watch for the video.

** Martha:** They're gonna have horrible songs being on the top 100...

**Rory:** People are gonna look back, and be like "Oh my God! Rebecca Black, Friday, was the best song in the 2000's!"

**Benny:** Finally, what do you want to say to the people who are thinking about making a Harlem Shake video?

** River:** Why not? Go ahead.

**Ten:** Send me the link. ** chuckles **

**Rose:** It's over, it's done, no more Harlem Shake. You had your chance.

**Clara:** Your contribution to this fad won't make a difference.

**Eleven:** STOP IT! JUST... NO!

**Jack:** It's over... DONE!

**Donna:** Really? ... that's all I have to say.

**END SCREEN **

**Martha:** Thank you for reading the first episode of Doctor Who Reacts To!

**Rory:** Please give us a favorite if you liked it and follow it if you want to know when a new chapter comes out!

** River:** What should we react to next? Review down below your suggestions.

**Ten:** Until next time!

**Clara: deep voice **And do the Harlem Shake. **Benny and Rafi come in and start dancing wildly with Clara as the Harlem Shake music plays**

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! So, like the Doctor Who crew said, please suggest something they can react to! I already have a few things they can do, but I'd love to have suggestions so I can work on them! ~ TenRose9403<strong>


	2. asdf movies

**You guys seem to like this story, so here is chapter two, asdf movies!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Doctor Who Reacts To:<strong>

**Viral Videos**

**This Episode: **asdf movie

* * *

><p><em>the video<em>_ begins_

**Jack:** YES! Asdf movie!

**Video: I got your nose!**

**Look out, he's got a nose!** _**shoots**_

**Hey, hey, guy. Smell my flower.**

_leans close and smells _

**Donna:** And then water? Squirts out of it?

_dinosaur comes out-of-body_

** Rory:** **laughs** What?

**River: laughs** What the heck?

** Rose: laughing** Oh my God!

**Die, potato.**

**Nooo! **

_Squish_

** I like singing! **

**I like dancing!**

**Eleven: at the same time as the video** I like trains.

_ train runs them all over _

**Amy: laughs**

** Die, potato.**

_cocks gun_** Not today. **

**Martha:** Oh!

**I brought you some cookies!**

**Cookies! Cookies! Yay!**

_the children stop cheering_

**I like trains. **

**Ten:** Oh no.

**Jack:** Bye, kids.

_train runs them all over _

**Jack: **See, in situations like this, I'd be fine.

**Kitten fight!**

** Eleven: at the same time as video** No, wait! I'm allergic to adorableness!

_kitten lands in guy's arm _

**Clara:** Aww.

_tombstone _

**River:** Oh! **laughs **

**Joey, have you seen my sandwich? **

**Jack: at the same time as video** I am your sandwich.

_goes into mouth _

**Martha:** Ew.

**Donna:** Ugh...

**Die, potato. **

**Nooo! **

**I like trains.**

**Oh, no, no, no! Wait!**

_train runs the potato and the guy over _

**Eleven:** laughs

**I'm gonna do an internet. WOAH!**

**I'm gonna do a book! Aww...**

**DESMOND THE MOON BEAR. **

**Jack:** Yes!

**How did I get here? **

**THE END **

**Alien attack!**

**Rose:** The Doctor will save you! It could be the Sycorax.

**THROW... THE CHEESE!**

_throws cheese at spaceship _

**Rose:** Or you can do that. That works, too.

**River:** **chuckles **

**Jack:** Oh yeah, that's gonna help.

_video ends_

**River:** What was the point of that?

**Ten:** Awesome. Just... pure genius. **laughs**

**QUESTION TIME! **

**Benny:** So, what did you think of all that?

**River:** Interesting, I guess.

**Clara:** I liked it.

**Eleven:** I love how they put it together, because it's like this thing, and this thing, and that thing.

**Rose:** It's kind of like flipping through TV channels.

**Donna:** It was a lot to... process.

**Benny:** So, how does it make you feel when you're watching these?

**River:** **giggles** It made me feel confused!

**Ten: funny voice that's high-pitched** It made me feel warm inside!

**Amy:** It made me feel less stupid. **laughs**

**Benny:** What are the things you remember? There's a lot of things you saw, but what do you remember?

**Clara:** **deep voice **"Die, potato!"

**Rose:** And the potato was like,** deep voice** "not today!"

**Jack:** "Not today."

**Amy: British accent** "I'm gonna go on the internet. WOAH!"

**Rory:** They threw cheese at a UFO. I don't understand why the Doctor, Amy and I don't do that. It's an easier solution to invasions. LIKE PRISONER ZERO! We could've just threw the cheese at them!

**Ten:** "THROW THE CHEESE!"

**Jack:** "Desmond the moon bear! How did I get here? The end."

**Eleven:** "I like trains."

**River:** "I like trains!"

**Martha:** "Wait-no, no!"

**Rory:** Boom! Smashed by a train.

**Benny:** So was there a story? Or was it just random?

** Eleven:** Completely random.

**River:** There's one scene happening, and then it just goes to another, and then it goes to another, and then another, and then another, and then it goes back to the like, second one.

**Benny:** Why do you think they chose to make random moments instead of an ongoing story?

**Rory:** Random's funny!

**Rose:** If you do a bunch of random stuff, then someone's gonna like at least one of those things.

**Jack:** That's the point of these, just a bunch of different, random things. That's why it's so funny.

**Amy:** YouTube's all about random stuff.

**Benny:** And what do you think about the animation?

**Martha:** I think it was like... plain.

**Eleven:** They had no color.

**Rory:** They're all the same, except for the hair or whatever.

**Rose:** They didn't have any detail, but that's kind of cool.

**Benny:** Did you think the animation was good or bad?

**River:** I like the animation. I like stick figures.

**Jack:** It's not bad, but it's not like, "oh, this is gonna be the perfect animation! It's gonna be so realistic!"

**Rory:** **blows raspberry** It's not good. Anyone can draw a stick figure on the computer. Of course, they animated it. So maybe I'm wrong. I don't know.

**Benny:** Why do you think the animation's so simple?

**Jack:** Maybe because some of the stuff, "hey, smell my flower blegh," that would look kind of gross if it was realistic.

**Benny:** Does it remind you of anything you've seen before?

**Rory:** No. There's nothing I've ever seen like that.

**Martha:** Pic-to-chat on the DS. Hey, don't judge me! You have to do something in the TARDIS other than saving the world!

**Eleven:** Stick Fight. On YouTube.

**Amy:** Nugget In a Biscuit.

**Benny** There was a lot of violence in the cartoon. What do you think about that?

**Ten:** Everything has violence in it. You can't run away from violence, I'd be surprised if their wasn't.

**Clara:** It's fine. I approve! **thumbs up**

**Rose:** Violence is never the answer, but, if it's on a video, it's okay.

**Amy:** Go violence! That sounded bad. No violence! Unless it's in a cartoon!

**Benny:** People take violence less seriously if it's in a cartoon. Why is that?

**Rory:** Because it's not real.

**Rose:** They're not real people. They're cartoons.

**Jack:** Live action TV show can actually be scary. It's just a cartoon, you're like "oh, it's not real. Yay!"

**Amy:** I'm in a cartoon. I shoot this guys head off. It'll grow back, and it's funny. If it's real life, and I shoot someone's head off, I'm going to jail, because they're dead. **chuckles** AND IT'S NOT FUNNY. I SHOULDN'T BE LAUGHING!

**Benny:** Based off of these videos, what kind of person do you think Thomas is?

**Martha:** Maybe kind of mad...

**River:** Imaginative.

**Eleven:** He's weird. But a good kind of weird.

**Benny:** And where do you think he's from?

**Rose:** London. England. Somewhere in England.

**Jack:** England.

**River:** England.

**Amy:** He's British.

**Benny:** Yep, he's British.

**Amy:** I knew it.

**Benny:** This is a very popular series on YouTube that, combined, has over 100 million views.

**Donna:** **widens eyes** Wow. That's a lot.

**Clara: laughs** Why? Why?

**Rory:** I've got to make one of those.

**Benny:** Why do you think people like them so much?

**Donna:** Because they're so cute!

**Ten:** It's funny!

**Rory:** Suspense.

**Eleven:** What are they gonna do next?

**Jack:** These are things nobody will ever think of, maybe, except for him. It's just makes you want more and more.

**Benny:** If you could create one of the segments, what would it be?

**Donna:** A cartoon character of Rebecca Black singing good.

**Eleven:** A segment where things fall on somebody, and then when they're expecting it, it comes from below them.

**Jack:** Tell how Desmond The Moon Bear got on the moon and how he will get back, and get revenge on whoever sent him up there in the first place.

**Rose: **We need some aliens. Some Slitheen, Lady Cassandra. Something like that.

**Benny:** So, would you want to watch more of these?

**Jack:** YES!

**Yes: 1 No: 0**

**Rose:** Yeah.

**Yes: 2 No: 0**

**Donna:** Yes.

**Yes: 3 No: 0**

**Amy:** Yeah.

**Yes: 4 No: 0**

**River:** You know what? Yes. Yes I would.

**Yes: 5 No: 0**

**Clara:** Yes.

**Ten:** Yes! Is there anymore?

**Eleven:** Yes, I want to watch more.

**Rory:** Oh yeah, I'd watch it everyday.

**Martha:** Of course. Yes.

**END SCREEN **

**Amy: **Thank you for reading this chapter of Doctor Who Reacts To.

**Jack:** Give us a favorite, it lets us know you like it and want more. Also, if you want to see more, follow the story so you can get updated on all the latest chapters.

**Rory:** Let me know what videos we should watch next by reviewing down below!

**Rose:** Bye!

**Ten:** Byyee!

**Eleven:** I like trains. **animated train runs him over, then he pops back up **OH! OH NO! I THINK I'M REGENERATING! AHH! **CGI gold lighting shines out of him**

* * *

><p><strong>There we are! I hope you enjoyed that, please review down below, tell me how I'm doing and how I can improve. Also, leave me a suggestion on what the Doctor Who cast can react to next, I'd appreciate it! ~ TenRose9403<strong>


	3. Octodad

**I've gotten lots of positive feed back so here is another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Doctor Who Reacts To:<strong>

**Video Games **

**This Episode:** Octodad

* * *

><p><strong>Amy:<strong>** reading** Octodad, Dadliest Catch.

**Rose:** **nods head to wedding bells** Aww! A wedding! I love weddings!

**Eleven:** I only came for the dancing.

**Jack:** I've actually never played this game before. But I have heard a lot about it.

**Ten:** Looks like she got stood up. Maybe.

**He's just running late. He's always late. **

**Rose:** **frowns** Aww.

**River:** Oh, he's just running late. Well, then don't marry him.

**The wedding is starting. Are you ready?**

_opens door and the octopus looks at him _

**Ten:** What?

**Amy: chuckles **

_gasp_

**You're not even dressed!**

**Rose:** I was thinking more of, "You're an octopus" but that works, too.

**Clara:** Can I skip this?

_a quest pops up _

**Rory:** "Clear the table." What the heck-how do I do this? Am I just knocking everything down?

**Amy**: Move. **octopus flails around** What the - **l****aughs **WHAT IS THIS?

**Jack: clears table** Perfect. I actually thought I was just messing around, and apparently, that's the quest. **Benny, Rafi, and Jack chuckle **

**Rose: takes cushion off and octopus makes noise, making Rose chuckle and imitate the noise **

**Clara:** Hold directly, move your mouse, use the scroll wheel, to raise or lower your arm. **moves arm and makes disco music with her mouth** Ooh, I have a key, okay. Unlock the cabinet? Oh.

**Amy:** What the heck? **tries to put the key in and laughs** Move!

**Ten:** Stop moving your arm! You stupid octopus!

**Rory:** Why won't my arm move? Woah! **arm goes everywhere **

**Jack:** Look at those moves. Look at those moves!

**River:** Open! **wall falls back and she puts her hand to her mouth **Did I break it?

**Clara: wall falls back** What?

**Ten: wall falls back, making Ten makes a** **face** There are so many things I understand: video games aren't one of them.

**Clara:** Press the mouse button or space bar to switch into Leg's Mode. **switches and laughs** So no W, A, S, D. Okay. There's no way to move my legs forward!

**Eleven:** How do you walk? **chuckles **

**Jack: laughs **

**Amy:** Everything's, like, stuck to him! **laughs** What is this?

**Eleven:** No, don't pick up the hairspray, you don't have hair.

**Rose:** It's tough being an octopus. Oh! Ohh. **giggles as the octopus walks** This is so much fun!

**Rory:** Ha, this is fun!

**Ten:** Okay, find and wear your tux. I hope it's not the tux of doom.

**Jack:** Okay, were the hell is my tux? I'll tell you one thing, I've mastered walking.

**Amy:** This is me getting ready in the morning. It just... doesn't work! **laughs **

**River:** I can't find my tux. I'm gonna be ugly. Am I, like, getting anywhere? **to Benny and Rafi** Do you know where it is? Am I getting warmer? **cuts** Am I getting warmer? **cuts** Warmer? **c****uts** Am I getting warmer? **cuts **Warmer?

**Rory**: Ah, I HAVE TO HIT _THE BUTTON_! **party lights **

**Ten:** It's a rave! Love a good rave! **does the raise the roof**

** Eleven:** I love how upbeat the music is and how anti-climatic all of this is.

**Ten:** Bam. opens door Let go, let go. **lets go ****of it and walks backwards** Other way! Other way. OTHER WAY!

**Clara:** Open the door. **opens** There ya go. **closes** No, I said _OPEN_ the door. Open is the opposite of close.

**Jack:** Jesus, just open it.

**Ten:** Who the hell made this game? What's the point of this?

**Clara:** Physics are... disgusting.

**Ten: ** Physics. Physics. Physics! Physics. Physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics.

**River: gets tux on and claps proudly** So happy!

**Ten: gets tux on** Yeah, he just put on his tux like nothing, he couldn't open the door though, right?

**Amy**: Unlock the hall door. We have to grab the key. **the key drops **No! I dropped the key! Dang it. **picks up the chair** No! Not the chair! Put down the chair! **cuts **

**Rafi:** Take a breath.

**Amy: she takes a breath** OH! **door opens **It worked!** laughs along with Benny and Rafi** What just happened?

**River:** Find my bow tie. He's a Doctor Octopus. Gotta have his bow tie.

**Eleven:** Yeah. Bow ties are cool.

**Clara:** Kick that door open! Yeah! Why is the bow tie - is that Cthulhu?

**Eleven:** Ha ha! Cthulhu has a bow tie. I told you bow ties are cool!

**Ten:** Take down the tie, okay.

**Jack: grunts, then throws a box at the stained glass window** Oh, there we go

**Ten: throws box** Oh, first shot!

**River:** Bloody hell! Oh, sorry. Putting on bow ties are hard! How does the Doctor do this?

**Ten:** **puts on bow tie** There. Get passed hall door? Now I know why these tasks are so small. It's so hard to do!

**Clara:** Ah. I'm starting to get this movement thing down. **s****he struggles **Okay, maybe not.

**Rose:** The struggle of being an octopus - I am so glad I'm not an octopus. **chuckles **

**Rory:** I CAN'T GET THIS DOOR OPEN!

**Eleven:** **opens the door** Why does the church have a metal gate? They don't put metal gates on churches until the late 25th century.

**River:** Got to get to my wife! **cuts** Wait, how many doors are there? This is obnoxious.

**Jack:** Grab my top hat. Come here! **grabs and puts on** Yes! Oh my God, yes. Okay, let's do this.

**River:** "People are watching you, if you make a mess, they'll get suspicious and you'll be caught."

**Amy:** I can't make a mess?!

**Ten:** So they don't realize he's an octopus?

**Jack: laughs as the octopus makes his way down** Thanks for coming.

**Ten:** There's bananas? What the hell?

** Rose:** The Doctor's been here. The bananas. **makes a mess** Oh no! Okay, I'm just gonna go for it.

**Rory:** Yes! I'm here, baby!

**Honey, where's the best man?**

**River:** I don't know, you find him.

**Guess you'll have to get the ring yourself. **

**River:** Where's the ring?

**Clara:** Ah, probably in here.

**Eleven:** Get the-no-get th-no-get the ring. Get the ring. Come on, get the ring... there. YEAH!

**Rory:** I see you, ring!

**Jack:** Boom! Alright.

**You're so handsome.**

** Jack:** Honey, will you marry me? **giggles **

**Rose:** **octopus reaches to give the ring to her** So close. Why is it such a struggle to give her the ring?

**Ooh. Ouch. OW! **

**Rose:** Whoops! **gives octopus ring **Oh! Yay!

**Eleven: throws arms in the air** Victory.

** Benny:** You did it!

**Ten:** The first level?

**Benny:** Yeah.

**Ten:** The first level?

**Benny:** Yeah, the intro.

**Clara:** I'm just saying: that's weird. **the woman kisses the octopus** Yeah, that's weird.

**Jack:** That was fun.

**Rose:** I love it! I love this game!

**Amy:** That was _frustrating!_ I would not play this.

**END SCREEN **

**Rose:** Thanks for reading us play Octodad! **arms are like Octodad's **

**Jack:** Let us know in the review section what we should play or watch next. **flails arms around **

**Ten: arms flailing **New chapters all the time! Don't forget to favorite and follow!

**Eleven:** Goodbye... **arms are crazy** Woah! Too many limbs, too many limbs!

* * *

><p><strong>What Rose, Jack, Ten, and Eleven said! Follow, favorite, review - they all mean the world to me! ~ TenRose9403<strong>


	4. PewDiePie

**Thank all of you guys so much for the amazing reviews! I've gotten lots of favorites and follows compared to what I'm used to, and it means a lot. **

**So, the following subject, PewDiePie, was first suggested by a user who goes by the name** Shadows Concealed In Darkness. **Thank you so much for your suggestion, After Ever After and Slenderman are up next!**

**READERS: Give **Shadows Concealed In Darkness **some love by going over to her profile and checking her out. Give her a favorite and follow her. If you like Yu-Gi-Oh! or Sherlock, she has stories for you! Please check her out and let her know she's doing a great job!**

Shadows Concealed In Darkness: **Thank you so much for your suggestions, I am so happy you took the time to review! *bro fist***

**Caramelldansen and Five Nights At Freddy's were also suggested, and they will follow After Ever After and Slenderman. **

**If you review something really sweet or suggest a topic that I take, you will get a shout out, so it's always great to take a shot at that opportunity!**

**Anyways, sorry for the long AN, but now you can read the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Doctor Who Reacts To:<strong>

**YouTube Stars **

**This Episode:** PewDiePie

**As suggested by:** Shadows Concealed In Darkness

* * *

><p><strong>Video: Are we gonna ride Farsa? I would love to ri- Farsa!<strong>

**Jack: puts hands up in the air**

**Rory:** Oh, PewDiePie! PewDiePie, PewDiePie, PewDiePie.

**Martha:** I caught the Doctor watching this exact video, he told me I had to watch these, and it's PewDiePie.

**Oh, *bleep* me!**

**Eleven: laughs**

**Run like a boss, run like a boss, rawwrrrarwr**

**River:** I'm so confused.

**AHHH!**

**Donna: looks scared**

**Let's go in the green room. Lovely. :) Woah!**

_disco music starts playing_

**Amy:** This guy is an intense video gamer.

**Jack: starts dancing**

**Eleven: does the Drunk Giraffe**

**Ain't no party like a PewDiePie party! :D**

**River: nods head to the music**

**Donna: dances slightly**

_a room suddenly reveals a monster of some sort, making PewDiePie yell_

**Donna: gasps and widens eyes **WHAT THE _HELL?_

**Ah! Ah, you *bleep* fatty! I hate you! :(( All of you! ...**

**Donna: laughs**

**Rose:** What the hell is that thing? **laughs **

**So sexy! :3**

**Clara:** This is a good idea!

**Alright, there we go.**

_PewDiePie enters a room_

**Oh not youuu! :((**

**Martha: makes scared face**

**Oh. Close the door. Sup? Cool. Cool story bro.**

**Donna:** What - why? Why? Oh no...

**Alright, that's awesome.**

_a monster kills him_

**AAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Jack: jumps and starts giggling**

_the video plays back in slow motion and closer up_

*** Mammoth sexy time?***

**Jack: laughs**

**Oh, it's so fast!**

**I don't care! Double black flip!**

**River:** I love his voice!

**Martha:** This game is so fun! Happy Wheels!

_he explodes_

**Eleven: widens eyes**

**HEADSHOT!**

**Oh, I am so happy to be here. With you, Raphael!**

**My name is not Raphael! Wragh!**

_the woman shoots up in the air_

**Hehehu!**

**Ten:** Ugh.

_the woman lands back on the vehicle, though her body and her legs are separated_

**Oh! :D You came back to me! :DD**

**Ten:** That's gross.

**Amy:** His facial expressions are so funny!

**Woah! Oh! **

_he lands on a person_

**Haha! Best. Toilet. Ever! :D**

**Martha:** Eww!** laughs**

**Rory:** Oh my gosh. This is so great.

**Ha-tcha-pooah!**

**Where am I? Ah, doesn't matter, I don't care.**

**Ten:** He's having WAY too much fun.

**Alright, here we go!**

**Donna: cringes** So much blood.

**Ah! Broke a leg. Doesn't. Matter.**

**River:** "Oh, broke a leg." **giggles**

**Cool.**

_he gets caught on spikes_

**Oh no!**

**Jack:** Oh! **laughs**

_his leg comes back to him_

**Oh, leg! I caught you, you little, *bleep*!**

**Hehehu how's it going, bros? My name is PeeeewDiePie. Thank you for watching, and here comes the bro fist. Mahaaaa!**

**Ten:** Bro fist. **nods and bro fists the computer** I got it. **laughs **

**Amy:** I love him.

**Eleven:** He's... amazing.

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Benny:** Okay, so, can you describe what you were watching?

**River:** There was this guy who was playing video games.

**Martha:** He plays violent games, videotapes his face, and reacts to them.

**Benny:** Do you know who that was?

**River:** Pewds.

**Ten:** PewDiePie.

**Donna:** PewDie **makes a strange noise and starts laughing **I don't remember?

**Amy:** PewDiePie!

**Rory:** PewDiePie.

**Martha:** PewDiePie.

**Jack:** That was PewDiePie.

**Clara:** PeeeewDiePie! **waves fingers in front of face like PewDiePie and laughs**

**Benny:** How do you know PewDiePie?

**Jack:** He was on the front page of YouTube.

**Rory:** Someone I know used to watch him. He's this Swedish guy talking, and I'm like, "Okay..."

**Benny:** His name is PewDiePie.

**Donna:** PewDiePie...

**Ten:** PewDiePie like CutiePie. PewDie-CutiePie.** laughs **

**Benny:** What do you think of the name PewDiePie?

**Donna:** It's cute.

**Ten:** How do you come up with that?

**Rose:** I like it.

**River:** That is what I've always wanted to be named, guys. **Benny and Rafi laugh** I'm going to change my name to that.

**Benny:** And how do you describe the guy who was doing all of this commentary?

**Rory:** Swedish.

**River:** Intense.

**Jack:** Very, very amusing to watch.

**Eleven:** So awesome. He just, like, has the craziest reactions!

**Ten:** I don't know if that is him in real life. I think he might be playing a character.

**Rose:** He's funny. He's awesome.

**Donna:** No offense, PewDiePie, I've seen you on the, front page of YouTube a lot, but I was too scared to click on your video because your face is kind of scary. **Benny and Rafi laugh **

**Benny:** He calls his fans his "Bros", his "Bro Army" Why do you think he calls them that?

**River:** I don't know.

**Rory:** That's a good question. Why does Phillip DeFranco call his fans "The Nation"?

**Eleven:** Playing video games? Bros play video games. I don't know, honestly.

**Benny:** So, have you played this games before?

**Amy:** No.

**Eleven:** No. But I did help with the production of SCP Containment Breach just last week. It scared the bow tie off of me.

**Jack:** I've played Happy Wheels and I'm gonna play Amnesia eventually.

**Rory:** I've played that Amnesia game. Couldn't sleep for a week.

**Clara:** I think he's doing a good job at promoting the games he plays. "Oh, PewDiePie played Amnesia, I'm going to play it, too."

**Benny:** So, have you watched gaming commentary on YouTube before?

**Martha:** No.

**Jack:** Hmm... not really.

**Donna:** Yeah! IJustine. Tobuscus.

**Rose:** I've watched lots, just not as much as I have PewDiePie.

**Ten:** Not before PewDiePie, really.

**Benny:** Does it surprise you that many of the popular videos on YouTube are of people just playing video games?

**Jack:** **shakes head** No, not really.

**River:** When you actually watch it, it's not that surprising. Because they're funny.

**Rory:** The gaming community on YouTube - and just the gaming community in general - has blown up.

**Martha:** I love watching them. I mean, you can play the game, but it is entertaining.

**Ten:** I don't know how people are really that into watching another person play games because it is more fun if you're the one playing them.

**Benny:** So, PewDiePie is one of the fastest growing channels of today. He now has over 32 million subscriber, making him the most popular YouTuber on YouTube as of November 25th, 2014.

**Jack:** Nice!

**Amy:** Oh my gosh!

**Rose:** What? Oh my God! That's amazing.

**Benny:** What's making him stand out more than anyone else that's doing the exact same thing as he is?

** Jack:** I don't know. He's just so funny. He does his thing.

**Amy:** I think it's how he acts. Like, how he's so intense in the game. He's so into it.

**Martha:** He isn't bad looking, really. Maybe that's what it is.

**Donna:** I guess they think he's cute. I mean, he's not a weirdo like most of the gamers on YouTube. He has a sense of weird... but not too, overwhelmingly weird. You know? Does that make any sense?

**River:** He's kind of cute and his voice is funny. He reminded me of Fred, kind of.

** Rose:** There's nothing hard about playing video games, it's the way you play it. A lot of gamers tend to be so... enthusiastic and relaxed - but that makes them so boring. But he plays it with a sense of humor, he has dramatic reactions to it. He's scared and tense, but plays it off so great. He makes humor of his terror. **laughs** He can be enthusiastic and relaxed, as well, and manage make it funny.

**Benny:** What type of people do you think watch PewDiePie?

**Jack:** A lot of gamers.

** Rory:** Gamers.

**Amy:** Lots of video gamers.

**Eleven:** Anyone who wants a good laugh.

**Ten:** People who are awesome.

** Benny:** If there are members of the Bro Army watching this, what do you want to say to them?

**Rory:** Cheers. I mean, bro fist.

**River:** Oh! I can be a bro now! Hi bros, my fellow bros!

**Benny:** And if PewDiePie himself is watching, what do you want to say to him?

**Amy:** You are hilarious!

**Martha:** You're entertaining and I like your sweater.

**River:** Can I have your name? We could me name buddies!

**Benny:** Are you going to start watching his YouTube channel?

**Rose:** I already am watching his channel.

**Rory:** I am. I am watching.

**Ten:** I do watch him.

**Jack:** Oh yeah. I watch his channel already.

**River:** Yeah, sure! Why not? I liked it.

**Clara:** Yep! Of course!

**Donna:** Yeah, he's really good. I wish I clicked on him before.

**END SCREEN **

**Clara:** Thanks for reading this episode of Doctor Who Reacts To!

**Rose:** Follow this story to see whenever a new chapter comes out.

**Ten:** To read more chapters of Doctor Who Reacts To, make sure you favorite, because it lets TenRose9403 know you want to see more!

**River:** Review down below and give a suggestion on what we should react to next.

**Donna: **See you guys soon!

**Amy:** Here comes the bro fist. Mahaaa! **hits the lens with her bro fist**

* * *

><p><strong>There we are! Like they said, I'd love it if you would take the time to review, follow and favorite. Just one little review makes a big difference for me, you guys. It makes me feel much happier and alive knowing that people are enjoying the story and are anticipating more. One follow helps me keep on writing and updating the story for you guys! <strong>

**In the review section down below, tell me your favorite PewDiePie moment/video. I'd also love to know if you like him or dislike him, and the reason why! I think I should involve my viewers with the story more than I do. **

**So, if you do answer the question I leave at the bottom of the chapter, you may be featured in a chapter and given a shout out. ~ TenRose9403**


	5. Slenderman

**I've gotten several positive reviews and suggestions, so here is a suggestion by **Shadows Concealed In Darkness.

**Please go check her out! **

**If you like Sherlock or Yu-Gi-Oh, she's a great author, so go check her out! **

**So far, she's written 5 Yu-Gi-Oh stories and 1 Sherlock story. You might want to be careful, though, because she's... *gulp*... a _fangirl._**

**Anyways, read on, Whovians!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Doctor Who Reacts To:<strong>

**Video Games **

**This Episode:** Slender

**As suggested**** by: **Shadows Concealed In Darkness

* * *

><p><strong>Jack:<strong> I love this game so much! **can't sit still**

**Martha:** Really?

**Rory:** Oh boy...

**Ten:** Oh no! **laughs  
><strong>

**Benny:** You are going to play this game.

**Amy:** What? **laughs as Benny and Rafi chuckle** Are you serious?

**Rose:** Wait, no! Oh no!** covers mouth** No, no please! Please no!** takes off headphones **No! I can't-no, no wait-when-wait! I don't know how to play! No! **breathes heavily as she panics. She then calms down and puts the headphones back on** Oh my God, I'm so scared! I get tortured enough by aliens!

**Eleven:** I don't know how- it hasn't even started yet and I'm already scared.

**River:** This reminds of, like, The Hunger Games. I'm gonna, like, get eaten by one of those dogs.

**Amy:** I don't even know where do go! Like, am I going the right way? **chuckles**

**Rory:** Come out, come out, wherever you are!

**Clara:** I feel like I'm actually in the dark.

**Rose:** This isn't as scary as I thought-what is that?! No, okay never mind. **(It was a tree)**

**Martha:** I'm shaking. **laughs nervously**

**Rose:** Is that the wind? Is that the wind that I hear? I think that's the wind.

**Amy:** I don't want to go in this building! I really don't. **she looks up at Benny and Rafi with a disappointed look on her face** But I have to, don't I?

**Rory:** There we go, there's a page.

**Eleven:** Oh! There's the first one. **collects page 1/8 **

**Jack:** **collects page 1/8 and a drum begins playing as he makes a frustrated, scared grunt**

**Eleven:** No! **chuckles** No, I remember it now. Now he's gonna come. I also helped with the production of Slenderman... it also scared the bow tie off of me.

**Rose: gasp** Oh my God... it's thundering.

**Martha:** Euugh! **whimpers**

**Ten: static appears** What is that? Uh oh...

**Jack:** Please don't be in here when I get out!

**Amy:** Is there something on the wall? **leans close and stays there** Do I go straight?** loud crash** AH! God! **takes headphones off quickly**

** Dead, 0 page collected**

**Donna: collects 1/8 pages, then excitedly claps and accidentally messes up the microphone as Benny and Rafi laugh** My bad. Messed up the microphone. At least I got one! I was about to quit, too- OH! **loud crash** WHAT THE HELL?

**Dead, 1 page collected.**

**River:** Am I going the wrong way, you guys?

**Eleven:** I'm, like, shaking now. I don't know if you can see it, but I'm kinda shaking.

**Ten:** I'm not liking Slender Man. I haven't even seen him, but I already don't like him.

**Rory:** Why does it have to be so dark?

**Martha: collects 1/8 pages**

**River: collects 1/8 pages**

**Benny:** You got one!

**River:** Yay!

**Benny:** But it's not over.

**River:** Aww.

**Benny:** You need 7 more.

**Jack:** Come on, where are you?

**Clara:** I don't understand where I'm going...

**Eleven:** And there's a page. **collects 2/8 pages and reads:** Follows.

**Jack: collects 2/8 pages**

**River: loud crash** Oh! **covers mouth.**

**Dead, 1 page collected**

**Clara: loud crash and freaks out, taking her headphones off**

**Dead, 0 pages collected**

**Clara:** Guys!

**Rose:** Don't be there. **static** Oh, no, no! No! RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN! **she stops moving** Oh, really? I didn't find any notes.

**Rafi:** You're okay, keep going! He's right there!

**Rose:** Oh, oh! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!

**Martha:** I'm really lost. I'm just walking, aimlessly now.

**Rory: collects 2/8 pages, then exhales through mouth** Page 2.

**Ten:** That's so scary. I don't like- **pop up static** WHAT?

**Eleven:** **close to the screen and the same pop up static** Oh! What the... what the...

**Rory: approaches tunnel** Oh, this is a death trap right here, I swear. Yeah, I'm just gonna leave that place. **static**

**Dead, 2 pages collected**

**Rory:** Oh, there he is. I knew I shouldn't have gone near that tunnel.

**Rose:** Oh no! I'm at a fence! Oh my God, what am I supposed to do? Oh my God, oh my God! He's gonna find me! **panics**

**Martha: loud crash** Oh my God!

**Dead, 1 page collected**

**Eleven: loud crash** Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

**Ten:** I don't see him. **crash** AH! Oh! What the hell?

**Dead, 0 pages collected**

**Jack:** Please! Don't be in here...

**Rose: jerks her head behind her** Oh my God, I thought there was something behind me. **giggles,** **and then static appears** Oh no! No! No! NO! NO! NO! NO! **shrieks, then takes off headphones and covers face**

**Dead, 0 pages collected**

**Eleven:** There it is. **collects 3/8 pages**

**Jack: collects 3/8 pages**

**Eleven:** Thank Rassilon.** loud crash** OH RASSILON! OH RASSILON! Oh... N-oh my... no. **walks out** Wha-What? No!

**Jack:** Ah, there he is! God... that scared me.

**Eleven:** Aww...** flashlight is out** Did it just die? Did the flashlight just die? Well, gentlemen, I think it's all over. I can't see anything. He's behind me somewhere. It's just a matter of time before he catches me. I'm smacking tre- OH RASSILON! **loud crash** Oh Rassilon!

**Dead, 3 pages collected **

**Jack:** I love and hate this game so much. Ooh, my heart just dropped. **chuckles, then loud crash** OH SHHHHHH! **Benny and Rafi laugh**

**Dead, 3 pages collected**

**Rose: uncovers face** It's over? Pages 0 out of 8! Really?!

**Rory:** My hand is shaking. **holds it up as Benny and Rafi chuckle**

**Ten:** I'm so freaked out. **ruffles hair and I fangirl imagining it in my head as I write it**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Benny:** So, do you know what that game was?

**River:** No.

**Clara:** Skinny? Slim?

**Amy:** It said Slender in the front.

**Rory:** Slender.

**Martha:** Slender.

**Eleven:** Slender.

**Benny:** And how do you know about this game?

**Ten:** I'm a Time Lord. I know things.

**Martha:** I know it from the internet.

**Rose:** The internet. Where else?

**Benny:** So, have you ever played the game before?

**Clara:** No.

**Martha:** No.

**Donna:** No.

**Rose:** No! **giggles**

**River:** No.

**Amy:** No.

**Rory:** No, and I've resisted playing it till this day.

**Jack:** Yeah. **nods**

**Eleven:** That's my third time playing it.

**Ten:** I've played it plenty of times.

**Benny:** And what is the purpose of the game?

**Clara:** To scare you.

**Eleven:** To scare the living hell out of you.

**Amy:** I don't know. You told me to find a piece of paper.

**Ten:** To find the eight pages, which I failed miserably at. **laughs**

**Benny:** And how'd it make you feel when you were playing?

**River**: On edge.

**Clara:** Frustrated. Because I was like, "where is the paper?"

**Amy:** I was pretty creeped out.

**Jack:** Very, very scared.

**Eleven:** Scared. How else would I feel? Am I supposed to be happy or something?

**Rory:** The sounds they had, I didn't think they were going to effect me as much as they did. Just the constant bass is very nerve-wracking.

**Benny:** So, the villan in the game is called "Slender Man" which is an internet meme that's been around for a while, and some people have even started to say he's real.

**Ten:** It's all coming back to me.

**Benny:** And people will post sightings of Slender Man.

**Ten:** Someone just walked by, so I'm- oh my Rassilon! **laughs**

**Benny:** What do have you seen-what do you know about the Slender Man mythology?

**Martha:** It was like some... mythological creature, and it was like this man who's really tall, with a suit and everything, and no face.

**Jack:** He was there before humanity. He kidnapped children, and what not. There were like, several accounts of it, too. Like, there was this picture- oh God, I just got chills from it. I don't like it! There's this picture of a park with a bunch of kids in it. In the picture, he has like four or five arms.

**Rose:** Those are just photoshopped! I've seen those pictures! Photoshop!

**Benny:** What is it about the Slender Man that makes people care so much about it? That's making people make so much content?

**Rory:** He's scary and people seem to like being scared.

**River:** They probably make it up just to make people afraid of it. 'Cause their rude. **giggles** That's what they are: rude!

**Jack:** Because it's so scary, it's so fascinating, they whole mythology about it.

**Donna:** There's mystery behind it. Because you don't know if it's real or not. Kind of like Big Foot. Except it's not hairy. It's wizard.

**Martha:** It's a whole community. People can like, talk about it together and stuff. I think it's a way for people to connect.

**Benny:** Well, one of the main things people do this with this game, is they'll film themselves playing it and then upload their reactions. So, we're gonna show you a quick montage of people playing Slender.

**Ah, good, safe. Safe. AUUGH!**

**Jack:** God, that scared me!

**AHHHHHHH!**

**Ten: laughs**

**Destiny, please. Please, Destiny.**

**Eleven:** Hey! Look, Tobuscus!

**AHHH! WHAT THE HELL?**

**Clara: laughs** I feel you.

**Ten:** Pewdiepie!

**auughhughgugh... AHUUHHHHH! Nohohohoh, why?**

**Rose: gasp **God!

**Rory:** I'm happy these people reacted worse than I did.

**Oh God. OPEN THE *beep* DOOR!**

**Clara: chuckles**

**WHAT THE *beep* IS THE POINT OF THIS? AAAAAUUUUHHH!**

**Rose: laughs** His head!

**OH GOD, HE'S RIGHT THERE!**

**Amy:** **giggles**

** AAAAAHAHHHHHUH!**

**Eleven:** Oh! He has tentacles? I never saw that.

**River:** Poor guy.

**Benny:** Why are people uploading videos of themselves getting scared?

**Ten:** Uh, because it's hilarious.

**Jack:** All YouTube videos, the reason they upload it, to get views.

**Benny:** Do you think they were legit scared or pretending to be scared?

**Clara:** I feel like a lot of them were exaggerating.

**Rory:** Tobuscus, I felt the after part was a little overdone. But I bet most of the people are really scared.

**Benny:** So, this game is a fairly simple game, and there's not much to it and it's short. But it's so popular. Why do people love playing Slender?

**Amy:** I didn't love playing Slender. I don't know why people love playing Slender.

**River:** Because it's hard to win and it's fun to play because of the suspense, I guess.

**Jack:** There's not a lot to do with it, so like, anyone can play it.

**Martha:** The simplicity of it can attract people.

**Ten:** It attracts many people that maybe aren't in to gaming, that- **turns head because he thinks he sees someone, and Benny and Rafi laugh along with Ten**

**Rafi:** There's nothing there!

**Rose:** People like to get scared. You know, people like to have that adrenaline rush.

**Donna:** I don't do well with scary things.

**Benny:** And what advice would you give somebody who's about to play Slender for the first time?

**Clara:** Don't do it. Just don't.

**River:** Run away from him. Run!

**Jack:** Don't ask why you're going to get the eight pages, just get them.

**Rory:** Don't play it at night!

**Ten:** Don't play it alone. At all! Or in the dark! Benny and Rafi!** points finger at Benny and Rafi**

**Benny:** And finally, will you play Slender again?

**Martha:** Probably not.

**Ten:** Never.

**Donna:** God, no!

**Amy:** No!

**Clara:** Maybe, to see if it has the same effect.

**River:** Maybe if I'm like with my friends. In broad daylight.

**Jack:** Yes. Yes I will.

**Eleven:** Yes. I know for some reason I'll end up playing it again. Curiosity will get the best of me and I will.

**Rose:** Yes. I'll play it with the Doctor.

**Benny:** What if the Doctor doesn't want to?

**Rose:** I'll force him. **Benny and Rafi laugh** Don't worry.

**END SCREEN**

**Clara:** Thanks for reading Doctor Who Reacts To!

**Jack:** If you liked this story, be sure to give it a favorite or Slender Man might get you.

**Eleven:** Click that follow button, it really helps!

**Donna: **Review down below what you want us to react to next, and if your topic gets picked, you can get a shout out! And who doesn't want a shout out?

**Ten:** See ya next time- **Rose jumps in the room, scaring Ten and making his scream**

**Rose: laughs**

**Ten:** Thanks for that, Rose. **Rose walks up behind him, putting her arms around his neck and her head on top of his head**

**Rose:** No problem. See ya next time. Unless Slender gets me. **cringes as the Doctor laughs**


	6. After Ever After

**Thanks for the positive feedback! Here is the third suggestion by **Shadows Concealed In Darkness**.**

**She's super awesome! If you like Yu-Gi-Oh or Sherlock, she has some stories out for you guys!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Doctor Who Reacts To:<strong>

**Viral Videos**

**This Episode:** **After Ever After**

**As Suggested By: **Shadows Concealed In Darkness

* * *

><p><strong>If you've ever wondered why...<strong>

**Clara: gasp** OH MY GOSH!

**Disney tales all end in lies...**

**Martha: smiles brightly**

**Here's what happened after all their dreams came true...**

**Jack: grins, but somewhat bored, as if waiting for something to happen**

**River:** That's cool. Is that the same person?

**I love being princess down in, this beautiful ocean blue.**

**Eleven: dances**

**But mermaids are going missing, they end up in someones stew!**

**Amy: frowns** He's just ruining the story!

**They're killing my ecosystem with fishing and oil spills!**

**Ten:** Wait, what?

**Oh no!**

**Thank you BP! Thank you BP!**

**Donna: laughs**

**Rose: chuckles in astonishment** This is so creative!

**Oceans our browning, I think I'm drowning, thanks to BP!**

**(You suck!)**

**River: giggles** I don't think those are the words.

**Hey, I'm okay, but I'm slightly scared!**

**Clara: hums along**

**My husband's a mark for the War on Terror**

**Rory: smiles**

**Aladdin was taken by the CIA**

**Jack:** Wait... what?

**We're not Taliban, you've got the wrong man!**

**Ten: widens eyes and laughs** What?

**Bush was crazy, Obama's lazy, al-Qaeda's not in this country!**

**River: giggles**

**Set free my Prince Ali**

**Clara: puts head down on desk from laughing too much**

**Amy:** It's actually a really good song. **laughs** He's a good singer.

**Eleven: laughs**

**River:** Is he just using Disney to say all of this stuff?

**This town's gone wild since I married Adam... They thing I'm going straight to hell!**

**Ten: frowns**

**But the charges laid on me, for _(censored for rating reasons)_**

**Amy:** OH. MY. GOD!

**Rose: laughs hard**

**And now I hear that PETA's gonna take my beast away**

**Rory:** Not PETA!

**River:** Oh, I love Pocahontas.

**Amy:** If a child saw this video, their whole childhood would be ruined!

**And they greeted us with guns and germs and steel**

**So now I'm far more liberal with a weapon**

**Rose: eyes widen** Oh no!

**When I separate their bodies from their heads (wait, what!?)**

**Rory: looks disgusted**

**I can murder if I please, 'cause I'm dying of disease**

**Eleven:** This is terrible!

**Thanks to BP...**

**Where's Prince Ali?**

_**(censored for rating reasons)**_

**I got _(censored for rating reasons)_**

**Ten:** Oh!

**Donna: laughs** How terrible!

**River:** Oh gosh!

**Rose:** ... Oh. He's so sad.

**Martha:** That was so cute!

**Jack:** I think that was one of the best videos I've ever seen.

**Ten:** I'm sad now. Really sad.

**Donna:** I'm going to have a whole different picture in my head when I watch these Disney Movies.

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Benny:** So what did you think of the song?

**Eleven:** It's amazing! **laughs**

**Rose:** I liked it.

**Clara**: I like it because he's funny. And he's cute. I love when people are vocally talented. **(I now ship Clara and Jon Cozart)**

**Jack**: I thought it was... perfect.

**River**: It's kind of weird. He's using Disney to say all of this terrible stuff! **laughs**

**Ten**: Ugh. It was horrible! It was, like, really depressing.

**Rory**: Now I'm seeing fairy tales in a different light.

**Benny**: What was the song talking about?

**Martha**: Disney Princesses and their troubles.

**Amy**: What happened after their ever after.

**Eleven**: He's showing, like, today, how realistic it would be.

**Rory**: After their happy endings. Which makes it not a happy ending, because they have troubles, too.

**Clara**: Disney doesn't tell you the truth. If it was more realistic and if it fit to the time periods, it wouldn't all be happy singing and dancing, it can be... pretty morbid. **cringes**

**Benny**: We'll break down each one. What happened to The Little Mermaid?

**Jack**: He was talking about BP and oil.

**Amy**: The mermaids are all gone, because people are eating them.

**Rory**: No! Not the mermaids!** Benny and Rafi laugh**

**Benny:** And what happened to Aladdin?

**River:** Is that the one where he said Obama sucks?

**Eleven:** al-Qaeda and like... the Taliban...

**Amy**: They thought he was a Taliban.

**Benny:** Is Aladdin a terrorist?

**Amy:** No.

**Jack:** No! He's a good person. He showed Jasmine the world! Shining, shimmering, splendid!

**Ten:** He's a prince in a Disney movie. Would Disney write about a terrorist? I don't think so.

**Benny**: What were they saying about Belle?

**Eleven**: She got charges for _(censored for rating reasons)_

**Rory**:_ (censored for rating reasons)_

**River**: I never looked at it this way before!

**Ten**: It's not about what's on the outside, it's about what's in the inside. **laughs**

**Benny**: And Pocahontas? What happened to her?

**Rose**: I'm sort of shocked by the reality of Disney plots. **giggles **

**Amy**: People started bringing diseases and people were killing each other, so she learned how to kill.

**Benny:** Do you like Disney musicals?

**Jack:** Yeah! Love them!

**Ten:** The Lion King, duh!

**Martha:** I do!

**Rose:** I'm a Disney fan. Who isn't? **laughs**

**Donna:** Love Disney movies.

**Eleven**: They make you feel like life is great. In Disney movies, you can break out in song and dance around the city, and no one would blink an eye.

**Benny**: Would you have ever considered what would've happened afterwards?

**Martha**: No.

**Jack:** No. You feel satisfied with it, normally.

**Rory**: Why would I? I loved singing along with it and I love having a song from it stuck in my head that I'm going to be humming the rest of the day! I'm not going to be like, **widens eyes and looks straight ahead** "They died. Cinderella died. Simba is doomed. Olaf will melt eventually." **Benny and Rafi laugh**

**Amy**: I don't want to think about Pocahontas killing or Ariel being eaten!

**Benny**: Well, what is the message do you think he's trying to get across?

**Donna:** Fairytales are fake! **pretends** **to sob**

**Amy**: I don't think he's trying to get a point across at all. He's trying to ruin childhood.

**River**: Disney always shows the happy endings, what about the bad parts?

**Clara**: You don't want to make kids sadder, and sadder, and sadder with every movie. We want to make it happy so you can be Cinderella in your class play or grow your hair out like Rapunzel! We want to make you want to be optimistic and happy, other than depressed and disappointed.

**Benny**: What did you think of the singer?

**Eleven**: He was great.

**Rose**: He's very creative and witty.

**Clara**: He is brilliant. Oh, I love him.

**Amy**: He's cute and he can sing.

**Ten**: He also did that Harry Potter in 99 seconds, and I love Harry Potter. Not just because I sound British, though. You want to know a quick story? The reason my accent is British is because of Harry Potter. I actually am normally British or Scottish because of that. Funny how things work like that.

**Rory**: He did a quartet with himself. How do you do a quartet with yourself?

**Donna**: He's so cool!

**Benny**: How do you think he did that?

**Eleven**: He had different characters, where he could do the bass, the beatboxing, the treble, and the lead vocalist.

**Jack**: He has to be aware of where he's looking. It's like The Brady's Bunch, kind of.

**Donna**: It's really complicated. But it's cool!

**Benny**: The video had over 10 million views so far.

**Rory**: Wow!

**Benny**: Why would a video about endings to princess movies be so popular?

**Eleven**: Because it's creative.

**Donna**: It hits you right in the childhood.

**Rory**: You're like, "Oh my gosh! I have to show my friends!"

**Rose**: It's a very common thing that a lot of people watch, Disney, so several people will be like, "Oh! I remember Pocahontas! I remember loving Belle! Remember that one time we watched Aladdin together? Remember when you dressed up as Ariel?"

**Benny**: The singer's name is Jon. Would you watch anymore of Jon's videos?

**Eleven**: Yes.

**Rory**: Yeah. More!

**Martha**: I definitely would. I'm going to subscribe.

**Benny**: And finally, would you watch these movies if Disney came out with sequels of them, based on what Jon said?

**Amy**: Sure. I'll give them a try.

**Martha**: Yeah. I probably would.

**Donna:** Sure! Why not?

**Eleven:** Yeah! **laughs**

**Rose:** Yeah. **giggles** They'd be awesome!

**Rory:** It sounds twisted, but I would!

**Benny:** Even The Beauty And The Beast one?

**Eleven:** ... No. Never mind.

**Amy:** No! No!

**Rose:** I don't know if they'd make that? Is that even legal for Disney?

**Ten:** As long as it's rated R. I'd hate for a five-year old girl go, "Oh! Let's watch part two!" and then, **he widens his eyes**  
>"Mum, what's this?"<p>

**END SCREEN**

**Rose:** Thanks for reading this chapter of Doctor Who Reacts To!

**Amy:** There have been 5 other chapters of this, so go read them if you haven't! Or if you have, re-read them because we're all in it, and admit it: we're all so freaking cool.

**Jack:** Favorite it if you liked it, it means a lot!

**Eleven:** Follow this story to find out when a new chapter comes out!

**Ten:** Bye, you guys!

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Listen to Jack and Eleven and Amy! They know what they're saying! Love you all! ~ TenRose9403<strong>


	7. Five Nights at Freddy's

**So sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I hope you all had a great Christmas and fantastic New Year. What did you get for Christmas? What are your New Years Resolutions? Tell me!**

**Five Nights At Freddy's has been requested quite a bit so it's time to do it. **

**Sorry, Guest and BowtiesSouffles, but I can't give you a shout out. Since you are guests and not on an account, I can't give you a shout out, but you guys are awesome, anyways.**

**I can't give IcyEnderWolf much of one, either, because she/he hasn't uploaded any stories as of now, but go PM him/her and become friends! **

**FairyTailGirl2: shout out!**

**Go check out FairyTailGirl2. She's written two stories so far! One's about Wicked, and it's called Fabulous. Which is an awesome title because it reminds me of Pewdiepie X) It's an OC story that sounds really interesting. And then Frozen is an OC story as well, called Aqua. It sounds really intriguing, so go check her out!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Doctor Who Reacts To:<strong>

**Video Games:**

**This Episode: Five Nights At Freddy's**

**As Suggested By: FairyTailGirl2, BowtiesSouffles, IceEnderWolf, Guest**

* * *

><p><strong>Jack: reading<strong> Five Nights At Freddy's.

**Rose:** No! What is this? No! Why? This looks really scary!

**Ten:** Why can't we just play a happy game? **chuckles**

**Amy:** It doesn't look like a very nice game...

**Clara:** I do like these scary games. As scary as they are, they're really fun.

**Eleven:** I have to press New Game, right? **clicks it** Dun, dun, dun!

**Jack: reading** Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work night shifts.

**Ten: **I hope it's like the Night at the Museum. That movie's out, right? Or did that come out in the future? **the game appears **NOPE. Creepy game!

**Rose: jumps when the phone begins to ring **Am I supposed to pick up the phone? Or... I don't know. How do I pick it up?

**Jack: the phone answers **Oh, he's leaving a voice mail.

**Hello? **

**Clara: **Hi.

**Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night.**

**Clara: **That's nice.

**Amy: **Buy me a drink first.

**Rose: Freddy flashes on the screen **Oh my God! Oh my God! What? Oh my God! What is that? **covers mouth**

**The animatronic characters here do get a bit lurk-y at night. But do I blame them? No!**

**Amy: laughs**

**Rose: **Where is my camera? **the camera pops up after she clicks something, which makes her jump **Ah! What did I do? Did I ruin it? **puts it down **Oh, that's a camera! **laughs **Okay, that's my camera.

**Uh, just be aware: the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uhh, they're left on some free-roaming mode at night.**

**Clara: **Oh, this is like a terrifying version of those kid restaurants.

**Ten: **These things are going to come alive? **groans**

**If they happen to see you after hours, they probably won't recognize you as a _person. _They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without it's costume on.**

**Amy: makes a face **What?

**They'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear suit**

**Clara: unfazed **Uh-oh.

**Ten: widens eyes and looks at Benny and Rafi**

**That wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't built with cross beams, wires, and animatronic devices.**

**Ten: whimpers**

**So, remember to close the doors only when absolutely necessary. You need to conserve power. Alright. Goodnight.**

**Amy: **Yeah, I would not want to work here if that was my introduction.

**Jack: **This is actually one of the most terrifying games I think I've ever played. And I've barely gotten into the game. **looks at the camera **Did that one leave?

**Rose: confused **Do I just... press buttons? **giggles **Oh, okay. That's like, turn the lights on and that closes the door. "Close the doors only when absolutely necessary." So... I'm staying in one spot... and I click things.

**Rory: **Does it use power when I open the door? And close the door? Yes it does. Good to know.

**Ten: **Okay. So, I use my camera to see when they're near me, and close the doors to block them out, and use the light and my camera to see if they're still there? Does that use power? I _didn't _know that!

**Amy: **Never going to one of those kiddie restaurants ever again.

**Rory: checks the camera **Make sure there is nothing out there. **he finds Bonnie **Oh. I don't like you.

**Jack: checks the camera and sees one figure standing in front of the camera that turns out to be Bonnie **OH. MY. GOD. Is that thing alive?! I don't even want to look at it! **he puts it down and checks it again, just to find Bonnie's face close up** OH. MY. GOD.

**Ten: **I'm at 50% power. **breathes through mouth heavily and checks the Pirate Cove, just to find Foxy waiting for him **OH MY GOD! **giggles nervously**

**Clara: **So, I can't really fight these guys off? I just... block them out?

**Rose: **Okay... **checks camera and finds a shadowed figure and gasps **OH MY GOD! What the hell? Please leave! Wait... wait! **Bonnie appears in the door and she screams, taking her headphones off and covering her face** Oh no! **looks up and realizes she can stop him from coming in **Okay, do I... shut the door? Alright. **closes and puts headphones back on**

**Ten: **I hate when things come to life! I've had to deal with them enough in real life, now I have to play a game about it. **Bonnie appears at the door **AH! DOOR! **closes it **

**Amy: **What happens if I run out of power? Do I just, like, die? **her power drops to 0% and she kisses teeth **Uh oh. I have no more power. **the lights turn off while a music box plays **Oh. There we go. It's supposed to be happy, but in this context, I'm freaking out. **the screen goes completely black **Oh. What did I do? Is this the end screen or something? **Freddy pops up and give Amy a jump scare, making her shriek a bit **Oh, there's the scare! There's the scare! **laughs **

**Died: 4 AM Night 1**

**Rory: **Nothing's here. Am I done yet? **checks camera **Hmm... **while checking camera, Bonnie decides to go give him a miniature heart attack, although he seems unfazed **Oh. Okay. Now I'm done, right?

**Died: 5 AM Night 1**

**Clara: **I have, like, no power left. At all. **her power drops down to 0% and she gives a scared face as the lights turn down **Are you going to go murder me now? **music box plays as the animatronic's eyes flash in a bright white which makes her eyes widen **Thanks, buddy. It's really comforting in a dark room. **the screen goes completely black **Oh, is he gonna pop up and scare me, now? **waits a bit **Come on. I'm gonna fall asleep. **screams when Freddy screams in her ear and pops up, but then begins laughing **

**Died: 5 AM Night 1**

**Jack: **It's already 5 AM. We're getting through the night pretty well. **checks camera and finds Chica staring, looking really bored but really scary **Oh, God. **giggles and then the screen shows 5 AM turning to 6 AM**

**Rose: mouth wide open **I MADE IT?!

**Ten: **Am I done? No? **children begin cheering **

**Rose: **Oh! **groans **I want to quit. I don't wanna play.

**Ten: **I should get new batteries. Because 100% for 6 hours probably isn't going to last too long.

**Jack: the phone rings **Oh, here's the phone guy!

**Uh, hello? Hello? Well if you're hearing this, then you made it to day two! Congrats!**

**Jack: **Thank you!

**Rose: giggles **Most people don't make it to day two, I'm guessing.

**I- I won't talk quite as long this time, as Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. **

**Ten: **They become more active?

**Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk, just to make sure that everyone's in their proper place, y'know?**

**Jack: **Alrighty.

**Talk to you soon!**

**Jack: **See ya, boss. Alright, one's been activated.

**Rose: **Damn, I hate my job.

**Jack: Bonnie appears at the door **OH.

**Ten: **This is why I don't sleep. The Doctor doesn't sleep because Five Nights At Freddy's. **Bonnie appears **AH GOD. **Ten closes the door **Ugh, the bunny! Every time! **checks door and Bonnie isn't there **Oh, what if he was still there? **laughs **Like, "I didn't leave, you're an idiot!"

**Rose: sees Bonnie **Okay. Okay. Don't get any closer, dude. Just hang out right there. I'm gonna meet you soon. We can just talk a bit, right? Just have a nice little conversation. How d'you like Tony Blair? **whimpers **Please don't come after me. **Bonnie appears and screams, making Rose scream and take her headphones off **I'm guessing you don't like him. That's fine. Not many people do.

**Died: 2 AM Night 2**

**Jack: **It's 3 AM. I just need to get through a few more hours and I'm good. **Chica appears in the right window **How do I get rid of him?! **opens door on the left and finds Bonnie **Both of you?! **shuts door **Goodbye. See you tomorrow. I mean, no. Never.

**Ten: **What time is it? 4 AM. Alright. I only need a few hours more. **Bonnie appears on the left and he quickly closes it **Oh, no. Please don't. You stupid bunny! My power's gonna run out and he's gonna murder me.

**Jack: Chica is still there **Okay, I get it! You're not gonna win, you stupid chicken! Okay, is this guy seriously still here? **checks door and Bonnie isn't there **Oh, it's gone. See, the bunny gets it! I'm about to lose my battery.** tries to open door but fails **I don't have enough power? Oh... **bleep**. Oh God. **checks camera and Bonnie jumps up, yelling and scares Jack, making Jack jump and scream **OH **bleep**! **laughs **That was terrifying!

**Died: 4 AM Night 2**

**Ten: Bonnie appears in the left door **AHH! MY GOD! EVERY TIME! Did I shut it? **tries to shut door **Do I not have enough power to open the door? It's saying like, "No no! No no! You're an idiot! You're going to die! For the 11th time! Uh-uh, you're dead!" And that's the only door that the bunny comes from! **5 AM turns into 6 AM as he puts his hands on his face and laughs **I don't want to do this anymore. How do you win?

**Benny: **Five nights.

**Ten: widens eyes **Five nights?!

**Hey, you're doing great!**

**Ten:** **weak **Yay.

**Most people don't last this long!**

**Ten: **WHO WOULD SAY THAT?!

**Things are getting _real_ tonight.**

**Ten: **Like they weren't real before.

**See ya on the flip side!**

**Ten:** The flip side? **checks camera and finds Chica staring at the camera, mouth open and head tilted back **OH MY GOD. They're going to kill me. They're murderers. **Bonnie appears on the left **OH MY GOD! **laughs **Open the door, he's not there anymore. **opens the door and Bonnie is still there **OH, IT'S STILL THERE! **makes a scared noise and exhales through mouth, opening door to find Bonnie not there **Oh, thanks. The bunny's gone. **checks camera and finds Foxy running down **OH MY GOD! What?! **Foxy appears on the left, screaming, making Ten scream and take his headphones off **NO! WHAT THE HELL? **puts a hand in between his hearts **

**Died: 4 AM Night 3**

**Rory: **That was such a boring game. Why would you want to play a game where you just sit there and press buttons?

**Rose: **The game made me want to shrink. And hug myself. And cry.

**Clara: **That was _extraordinarily_ fun.

**Ten: **It's a great game. It's simple, it's to the point, and it's fun. I'm still telling myself that a fox is not about to burst through the doors. I need to take a nice walk, listening to some opera music.

**END SCREEN**

**Jack: **Thank you for reading us attempt to survive Five Nights at Freddy's here on Doctor Who Reacts To.

**Rory: **Any other games you want to us to react to? Tell us in the review box below!

**Clara: **Follow Doctor Who Reacts To to see new chapters like this all the time!

**Ten: **Okay, guys. I'm going to go hide under the console for three days. I'll see you later.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been so long since a new chapter has been published! But I finally finished Five Nights at Freddy's for you! Enjoy!<strong>

**Love you all! **

**~ TenRose9403**


	8. Caramelldansen

**Hi guys! This one was suggested by **Donna Tempus**, so I need to give her a shout out!**

**She's written two stories for Doctor Who so far.**

**One is called "Melissa's Dream" and she wrote it back in 2009. It's a really good story, so go check it out!**

**Another one is called "Fixed Event" and it's about the TARDIS landing on 9/11 in New York, and she also wrote it in 2009. It's a really good read and it helps us remember the ones we lost.**

**Anyways, here's the story!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Doctor Who Reacts To<strong>

**Viral Videos**

**This Episode:** Caramelldansen

**As suggested by:** Donna Tempus

* * *

><p><strong>A video begins with very electronic and poppy music playing.<strong>

**River:** What's this? I can tell it's going to be strange.

**The characters start dancing in a funny way.**

**Donna: widens eyes**

**Rose: giggles** What's happening?

**Clara:** Oh! I've seen this before!

**Ten:** How do you say it? Caramelldansen?

**Jack:** Why do I feel like I know this? It's familiar. In an unsettling way.** laughs**

**The characters begin to sing as the dance and the music play on.**

**Martha:** They kind of look anime, so maybe it's something from Japan? **giggles** I don't know.

**Rory:** Hmm. Interesting. Dancing anime characters. Are they anime?

**Amy: nodding her head to the music** It's kind of catchy.

**Donna:** Catchy.

**Eleven:** This is weird.

**River:** This is very strange.

**Clara:** What the heck? They're like, **smiles big and put arms above her head, dancing**

**Ten: hands up by his head, dancing like the video**

**Amy: sways to the music**

**Rose: puts hands by her head, dancing with a smile on her face**

**River: cringes**

**Jack: frowns** This is so stupid. But I love it.

**Eleven:** It's weird but I can't look away.

**Rose: dances in slow motion, mocking the video**

**Amy: turns around in slow motion, giggling**

**Martha: laughs** This is so strange!

**Jack: dancing** It's not over yet!

**Rory:** Why is it still going? Ugh!

**Ten:** This is really repetitive.

**Eleven:** How much longer is this going to be?

**The video ends**

**River:** Is it over?

**Eleven:** That's probably one of the stupidest-yet-catchy songs I've ever heard.

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Benny:** So, what did you just watch?

**Jack: singing** Caramelldansen!

**Martha: giggles** I have no idea!

**Donna:** That was one of the strangest videos I've ever seen in my entire life.

**Rose:** It was a weird video, but kind of cute? **giggles** Do you know what I mean?

**Benny:** How did the song go?

**River: hums to the beat of the song**

**Martha:** Da da da da, da da da da dum da dum da da dum... and then Caramelldansen? **laughs**

**Jack:** It sounded like something from Dance Dance Revolution.

**Benny:** Did you like it?

**Amy:** Yeah. I liked it.

**Rory:** No. That was disturbing.

**River:** No! Why would I like that?

**Jack:** It's like a love-hate thing.

**Clara:** It wasn't, like, bad. It was just... funny. And strange.

**Benny:** What language do you think it was in?

**Amy: giggles** Japanese? Maybe? They looked anime.

**Rory:** I'd say Japanese.

**River:** Maybe Japanese.

**Martha:** Japanese?

**Eleven:** Swedish. I can translate so I know what they're saying. "Now we are here with Caramelldansen"

**Benny:** Well, the animation might seem Japanese, but the song is actually from Sweden.

**River:** What?

**Rory:** I don't believe that. Are you serious?

**Benny:** Do you know anything about Sweden?

**Rose:** Pewdiepie's from Sweden.

**River:** Isn't Pewdiepie Swedish?

**Jack:** I think Pewdiepie is from Sweden, right?

**Clara:** I've eaten those Swedish Fish from the shops before. **laughs** Does that count?

**Ten:** I know everything about Sweden, guys. I'm a Time Lord. I know things.

**Benny:** What would you title the song?

**Eleven:** If I could? Rabbit Dance.

**River:** Bunny Dance.

**Martha:** Caramelldansen.

**Jack: singing** Caramelldansen!

**Benny:** The song is called "Caramelldansen", and it translates to "The Caramel Dance". Why did they call it "The Caramel Dance"?

**River:** Because... dancing is "sweet"?** laughs**

**Jack:** Caramel because it's sticky. And that song sticks to your head. Yeah? Yeah? I'm smart.

**Rose:** I don't know. Are you going to tell me?

**Benny:** Yep!

**Rose: laughs** Okay, tell me!

**Benny:** The band that made the song - their name is Caramel.

**River:** Oh. That's a cool name!

**Rose:** So it has nothing to do with actual caramel?

**Clara:** Caramel?! Why do you call yourself Caramel?! People name their bands the most random things. Like, "Hmm. I'm going to be in a band. Let's see. What shall I call myself? Well, I'm in a room. With walls. OH! I KNOW! Let's call the band 'Walls'! I'm a genius!"

**Benny:** Does it remind you of any other type of music?

**Ten:** Not in the UK.

**Eleven:** Not really.

**Martha:** One of those songs they put on kid shows.

**River:** I was thinking Numa Numa. You know? Ma-ia-hii! Ma-ia-huu! Ma-ia-hoo! Ma-ia-haha! **laughs**

**Jack:** One of those songs that are catchy but annoying at the same time. Like Nyan Cat!

**Benny:** This song is very popular online, and there's lots of songs that get popular from the internet, but the never get played on the radio. Why is that?

**Martha:** The radio's embarrassed.

**Jack:** Somethings are just, like, meant for the internet.

**River:** It's just not professional enough to be on the radio.

**Eleven:** They don't want to torture people.

**Rafi:** A lot of people have made their own videos using this song. I'm going to show you some of those videos.

**Videos comes on and people begin to dance with their hands on their head.**

**Rose: nods head to the music**

**Clara: laughs**

**Martha: giggles**

**Eleven:** These are even more stupid!** laughs**

**River:** What is going on?

**Ten:** And those are just teenagers dancing to it.

**Amy: laughs** I wish we did that at school!

**The videos end.**

**Benny:** Why do people take the time to make things like that?

**Eleven:** Because humans don't get time.

**Martha:** Because it looks fun! **l****aughs**

**Rose:** Maybe they think that their video - that's copying the original - can be as viral as the original.

**Benny:** Why do you think that this song and video have become so popular on the internet?

**Clara:** Well, I guess the internet likes weird things.

**Eleven:** It's because it's stupid. People like to watch stupid things!

**Benny:** While you were watching, you were like "why am I watching this?". You questioned why we were showing you this.

**River:** Yeah. Why?

**Benny:** There was a suggestion asking us to watch Caramelldansen. This one was suggested by Donna Tempus.

**Donna:** Hey, that's my name. Donna Tempus Noble.

**River:** Really?

**Benny:** Why do you think Donna Tempus suggested this?

**Clara:** Because the video's strange. And they like us to react to strange things.

**Benny:** What do you want to say to Donna Tempus now that you've watched this?

**Amy:** You're welcome.

**River:** Why did you do this? **laughs**

**Martha:** You're an interesting person.

**Eleven:** No more Swedish dance videos, alright, Donna Tempus?

**Benny:** And finally. Would you like to try The Caramel Dance?

**Eleven:** Oh, no. Be prepared. My dance skills are over the top.

**Clara:** Yay! **stands up** I'm going to need out of my chair for this one.

**Amy: hands above her head, opening and closing**

**Ten: swaying as he opens and closes his hands on top of his head**

**River: bunny ears on top of her head opening and closing**

**Eleven: happily dancing to it with his hands opening and closing**

**Jack: jumping as he opens and closes his hands on his head enthusiastically**

**Benny: laughs** You do that too well, Jack. You've done this before! You've practiced!

**Jack: stops dancing** I might have.

**Benny:** Have you done the dance before?

**Jack:** Maybe.

**END SCREEN**

**Eleven:** Thank you for reading this chapter of Doctor Who Reacts To!

**Rose:** Tell us what we should react to next in the review box below! Just as long as it's not any more Swedish songs.

**River:** Give this story a favorite if you like it!

**Clara:** If you want to see more of this story, make sure you click the follow button, it really helps the author know you want more.

**Ten:** Goodbye!


End file.
